Just Play Along
by mariachillin
Summary: Sometimes it's better to just shut up and play along... Unless, of course, you're for real. E/O/A


Disclaimer; Don't own. Sowwy.

The Home Office of Alex Cabot  
New York, New York  
9:45 P.M.

Alex gives a skeptical look over her glasses.

"And we're supposed to be…. Dating?"

Olivia sighs and shakes her head in resignation, "Apparently."

Alex Cabot could stand to say she was many things; lesbian wasn't one of them. At least, not that _she_ knew of. But what was wrong with a bit of extra cash? She _did_ plan on spoiling herself with a small shopping spree; she saw a nice little gray pantsuit over on Fifth Avenue.

"So Elliot is in on this as well…?

"Yup. He knows we're not, but for Munch, Fin, and Lake, he's claiming we are. While _they _actually insist we aren't."

Alex raises an eyebrow, "And they all put in 150 each?"

At this Olivia smiles, "Yup," she repeats.

Walking around her desk, Alex leans on it and crosses her arms. "What are we, splitting it three ways? Doesn't seem worth the trouble."

"No, actually, Elliot's not getting a cut. We get the money… Elliot gets a favor."

"A favor? A favor from who?"

Looking uncharacteristically shameful down at her feet Olivia pauses before answering.

"Don't worry, not from you. Me. I'll owe him a favor."

Alex doesn't know what to make of _that_, but she leaves it alone.

"So we each get 225?" She asks incredulously, as if it's not enough.

"Alex, I know you're high maintenance, but I'm talking about 225 dollars for _nothing_. Free money," she emphasizes.

She contemplates the offer. "Okay," she says, removing her glasses. "I'm in."

1-6 Precinct, Special Victims Unit  
New York, New York  
8:00 A.M.

Elliot leaned back in his desk, ready for the show that was about to go down, waiting for the—no doubt—hilarious expressions that'll cross his colleagues' faces. He'd gotten the call last night, confirming that the mission was a go. He smirked to himself again. Sure, Alex and Liv were getting the monetary benefits, but what he was getting was going to be so much better.

He already had his apartment set up for he and Liv's 'date' tonight. Of course, she thought she was just coming over to hang out. Boy, was she in for the night of her life. She didn't even realize…

He looked up just in time to watch the object of his thoughts walk into the precinct with a grin to match his thoughts. She looked over to him with a nod. _Perfect_… Cabot should be here any moment.

As if on cue, Cabot strolled in, pencil skirt hiked a bit higher than normal and her heels a little taller.

Elliot watched on in delight as Munch, Lake, and Fin all watched her perch on her usual corner of Olivia's desk. Feigning oblivious to the attention of every male in the room, Alex leaned down closer to Olivia and spoke in a voice low, but loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear, "Why'd you leave so early this morning? I was hoping to get in another… round."

Olivia played along, barely holding her laughter. "Well, I _had_ to change my clothes, bunny. Couldn't come into work with the same clothes I came in yesterday."

Alex let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "Came is certainly the correct terminology."

From across the room, Munch whispered to Fin, "Did Olivia just call our ADA _Bunny_?"

"Shhh!" Lake shushed from his desk, chin in elbow, paying avid attention to the girls.

Alex got up and made her way to Olivia's side of the desk, settling directly in front of her.

"Well," she said, trailing a slender finger down Liv's arm. "I missed you this morning."

The squad room is leaning in a little further now as Alex's voice drops a tone.

Olivia is taken aback by how…_real_… this seems. _She's quite and actress…_

"Uhm, Alex," she whispers uncertainly, "I think they're hooked. We've basically got the money in the bag."

Alex doesn't respond. Before Olivia can even think to say more, however, Alex's lips are on hers. Hotly.

At first, she's shocked. And if the gasps and coffee spills around her indicate anything, she's not the only one. Olivia closes her eyes, just about to deepen the soft kiss, but before she can react, the loud clicks of Alex Cabot's heels are already clicking towards the elevator.

Olivia looks glazy-eyed over to Elliot's wide-eyed expression with a confused expression.

The squad room suddenly breaks into loud groans and three men start digging into their wallets and depositing 50 dollar bills onto El's desk and complaining.

"Damn, I should've known they were together."

"…Should've known better than to bet against Elliot! Of course he's got the scoop, Liv is his partner!"

"Man, just take the damn money."

As Elliot makes his way over to Olivia something hits him. "You know, I'm thinking… Maybe we ought to invite Alex over tonight too."

Olivia looks up confused. "For what? We're only drinking beer and watching the game, right? I don't think that's her thing."

Walking away with a smile, he follows the guys out to the elevator.

"See you when you get there Liv!" Then, so the boys can hear, "Make sure you tell Alex thanks for playing along."

End

A/N: Sorry if it sucked… I feel like it had a few holes in it. I'll improve, though. Promise. ;)


End file.
